1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of healing defects at junctions of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of healing defects at junctions of a semiconductor device using germanium (Ge), wherein annealing is performed at 600˜700° C. for 1˜3 hr after formation of an n+ Ge region, thus healing defects at junctions of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field effect transistors using a silicon substrate control drain current via changes in the channel region depending on the magnitude of voltage applied to a gate, and are manufactured by defining an oxide film or a photoresist using photolithography to form a p-type well and an n-type source or an n-type drain and then determining the implantation depth or concentration by energy of a dopant to be implanted.
Semiconductors such as field effect transistors have conductive regions having different conductive types such as p-type and n-type on the silicon substrate, and such conductive regions essentially contain junctions. Upon manufacturing semiconductor devices, thorough research into minimizing defects at junctions thereof is ongoing to overcome defects of fine semiconductor devices.
Conventional semiconductors essentially involve an ion doping process, and defects at junctions having different conductive types are obstacles to improving properties of fine semiconductor devices depending on increases in the speed and degree of integration of the devices.
Thus, healing defects at junctions of the semiconductor device is regarded as very important to improve properties of semiconductor devices having high integration and fineness.
Conventional techniques include Korean Patent No. 10-0403992, entitled “Method of manufacturing semiconductor device,” Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2001-0068316, entitled “Method of manufacturing MOS transistor,” etc.
However, such conventional techniques do not disclose any specific method for healing defects at junctions, and also most other techniques do not show any special interest therein.
Furthermore, techniques disclosed to heal defects do not specify the temperature ranges and vaguely describe them in terms of annealing at high temperature. So, reliable methods able to heal defects have not yet been introduced.
Moreover, upon annealing at high temperature, there exists a probability of degradation because leakage current occurs due to deepened junctions. In particular, as the degree of integration of the semiconductor device increases, properties of the device may be prevented from deteriorating owing to a short channel effect only when the depth of junctions in a source-drain region is reduced. Hence, this problem should be overcome to improve properties of fine semiconductor devices.